War of Ages
by Keeper Of Lost Souls
Summary: [On Hold] In the year 2072 Frieza, Cell, Cooler and both Android 17's have broken out of HFIL. Now Spike must search the past to find a way to save the future. His future.


**Dragonball Z: War of Ages**

**Chapter 1: The Battle of Earth**

The War had been going on for the better part of a year. Although it may not seem long to most people, it seemed like an eternity to the inhabitants of Earth. Ever since that day when an experiment went terribly wrong. The wormhole generator had been aimed at the sky in hopes of sending humanity into the stars to planets unknown. Unfortunately things didn't work out as well as everyone had hoped. A portal did open, but what came out of it amazed everyone. They thought of these creatures as only works of legend. They're names: Frieza, Cooler and Cell. Ever since that day, nothing has been the same.

The year was 2072. The war had started over 8 months ago, but it seemed like longer. Spike had come to collect the bounty that had been put on the heads of this new threat, but he couldn't even come close to capturing him. Even the fact that the bounty was for them to be captured "Dead or Alive" didn't help due to the fact that none of his weapons even put a dent in them. He had come close to being killed by Frieza several times, but he managed to escape every time.

Faye was having the same trouble with Cooler. Cooler seemed impenetrable. None of her weapons even scratched him, and yet all of his abilities brought her to the brink of death almost instantly. She seemed to have the same luck as Spike as far as escaping went. Unfortunately, they were the only two. Jet had been killed early in the war. He was fighting Cell and appeared to be winning. He had no idea that Cell was just toying with him. He seemed to be on the verge of victory when suddenly Cell shot an energy beam, which ripped through his body. The last words he said were "Make those bastards pay." Ever since that day Spike and Faye have been fighting hard to save the planet.

When he was first drug into the war, Spikes first thought was "I'm just a simple bounty hunter. I don't care if this planet is destroyed. I'm just here for the prize." This thought changed very quickly, mainly after the death of Jet. He swore that he would get his revenge on the creatures that caused his death. Unfortunately he had no idea of how to do this. They were stronger than any being known to them. Then the day came when the portal was reopened. It was a futile attempt to send the creatures back to where they came from. But instead of sending them back, three more creatures exited out of the portal. Two of them were identical with a red hanker chief around their necks and a red ribbon on their shirts with the letters "RR" on it. The other was wearing a purple colored Gi and was green with antennas. They thought that this would be the end, until the green one started to fight with Earth rather than against it.

With a swift fighting style and his shouts of "Special Beam Cannon" at the discharge of his most powerful attack, Piccolo was as strong as ever. He managed to fight Frieza, Cooler and Cell of a bit while people were evacuating, but he couldn't hold out forever. Piccolo fell on April the 15th, 2072 to the overwhelming power of the three. The two new foes that had arrived were busy trying to fuse again. Both Android 17's hadn't changed a bit. They both wanted to destroy the world and they both wanted to become Super 17 once more. Before he died, Piccolo knew that Goku and Vegeta were the worlds last hope once more, but he also knew that the Dragonballs had been hidden away and couldn't be found. He told one person about this and a way to bring Goku back. But Spike was skeptical about the whole thing. He thought it best to go out like a cowboy with both barrels blazing, but Piccolo convinced him that he needed to get Goku and Vegeta. The only way to do this would be to go back in time to obtain the dragon radar to find the hidden Dragonballs so he could wish Goku and Vegeta back to life.

Spike knew that the only way to do this would be to obtain the wormhole generator and travel through it back to the era of the Dragonballs. The only problem with that theory was that it was heavily guarded by many Cell Jrs and Saibamen. They had their work cut out for them. No matter how hard they tried they could never seem to get in. Many times it would seem that wither Cell or Frieza would be there on guard as well and, even though Spike took some shots at Cell, they managed to escape without causing too much trouble.

Spike couldn't think of any way to penetrate that fortress except to find a way to defeat Frieza and Cell. They had tried everything to achieve this. Not even their strongest ballistic weapons could destroy them. Every time they destroyed Cell he would regenerate even stronger than before. Then, just as they thought they had gotten somewhere, the unimaginable happened. The Android 17's fused to Super 17.

No matter what weapon they used they could never seem to defeat him. Their strongest weapons only seemed to make him stronger. Spike and Faye had emptied entire clips at him and it didn't even faze him. Every bullet just bounced off as if they were shooting at a steel wall. They knew that there was little hope to defeat him without going back to the past. Lucky for them that Frieza, Cell and Cooler saw Super 17 as a threat even to them and thought nothing of leaving the wormhole generator unguarded. Spike and Faye were able to sneak in and activate it with little resistance. Spike took a ship that was in the building, ready to fly himself and Faye back through the wormhole, but Faye decided to stay and hold off anyone that tried to stop him from going back.

Spike knew she wasn't going with him so he started the ship and activated the generator. The portal was aimed toward the sea and didn't open the portal to HFIL as it had the previous two times. Spike and Faye shared eye contact for a moment as if she were saying "Good Luck." Then he set though the portal. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know what he had to do.

Faye fought to keep the remaining Saibamen away from the generator. Then she saw it. There was a glowing through the windows as a giant glowing orb came straight for the Earth. Faye didn't have time to react as the ball hit the Earth. Enormous beams of energy came erupting out of the Earth as the ball sunk deeper and deeper into the Earth. Moments later, there was a huge explosion. The Earth had been destroyed. There were no survivors.


End file.
